Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Back Malfoy Snape Lestrange year 3
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Regulus is back and starting his third year at Hogwarts with his new six girls weasley bashing mainly Ron Ginny and Molly powerful Regulus multiple girls
1. Holiday cheers

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange**

 **Chapter 1: Holiday cheers**

Since the last term of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry had ended Regulus and his family plus his five girls and their parents had been spending time in Regulus's Potter home in Paris France and it has been fun for the young wizard since he got a letter from the Delacour family about the betrothal contract between himself and Fluer the eldest Delacour daughter to meet up with his family to talk about moving her to England to continue with her education while being with Regulus. During the Afternoon Regulus and his family set a meeting at the wizarding restaurant at the top of the Eiffel tower with the Delacour family. Later that evening the huge family were sat at the top of the Eiffel tower awaiting the arrival of the french wizarding family and so the waitress of the restaurant was asking the adults if they would like some wine while they wait and the children were offered butterbeer which was taken and so Regulus and his family all had a drink while the Delacour family showed up. Five minutes into the drinks did the Delacour family show up and so Mr. Delacour asked to meet young Mr Potter and the boy was not what he was expecting a young wizard of thirteen just a couple inches taller than himself and a few inches shorter than his wife Apoline. While Apoline was talking to Bellatrix and Narcisa Mr. Delacour took Regulus to the side for a quick chat "Mr. Potter im glad you showed up and thank you for accepting the betrothal contract between our house and your own i am a very happy man to see his daughter with someone who will take care of her yes i know you are betrothed to five others and Fluer knows of this and she has accepted the terms i hoe you keep her safe during school." was all Mr. Delacour said and so Regulus replied "I will Minister of France" this shocked the man having Regulus know what he is to this country was amazing and soon both Mr. Delacour and Regulus joined the rest of Regulus's family and the three other Delacour's for a nice meal.

After the meal Fluer said "Mother, father may i go with my betrothed and his family?" this made the Delacour Parents Happy and it made no difference to Regulus's family and so instead of Apoline answering it was Bellatrix who said "Of course dear you may join us" this made the sixteen year old french witch blush and it also made the other five girls who were betrothed to Regulus happy and so the Delacour's minus Fluer left the family to it and headed home. For a bit off fun Regulus took Draco to the side and said" Hey Draco we got our brooms with us how about we jump of here and ride the brooms in a race to Potter Manor." Draco thought this would be fun so he readily agreed and so both boys walked back over to their family and Regulus said "Mum Draco and I will not be walking back to Potter Manor" and this had everyone looking at them thinking how else would they get there and that was when Sirius and Remus saw the famous James Potter Smile on Regulus and so Both boys silently said "Accio Nimbus 2001" and once the boys caught sight of their brooms Sirius shouted "Regulus don't you dare" but it was too late Regulus and Draco ran to the railings and jumped over scaring everyone until they had risen on their brooms saying "see you back home"and so they were off. Regulus and Draco loved flying and tonight was good time to do it since no one was out watching them so they raced to Potter manor with Regulus winning by 2 minutes 3 seconds. Soon enough both boys were in the kitchen cooking an evening meal of cottage pie Yorkshire puddings and veg and it was a long walk from the Eiffel tower to Potter manor so they had time to have it cooked and on the table before the family all made it back and so they were working with the help of the house elves which quickened the pace and so they were working hard.

After an hour and a half the food was finished and placed on the table for the Greengrass's,Parkinson's, Zabini's, Granger's,Bones's,Davis's, Lovegood's and then Regulus and Draco's family plus Fluer and to be honest there was loads of food there was about 9 cottage pies and loads of Yorkshire puddings to go around them all and so the boys noticed there was some spare ingredients to make another cottage pie so he told his head house elf Dedoria to make one for the house elfs so they may eat and this made the small creature thank her master and then got straight to work on feeding the house elves. After another hour the House elves had finished their meal and Regulus and Draco's family plus The Greengrass's, Grangers Lovegood's,Davis's, Bones family plus Fluer just walked in and could smell great fumes coming from the huge dinning hall and so they all walked in and saw the cottage pies and the rest of the food to go with it. Bellatrix saw Regulus and Draco and so she said "What is this Reg, Draco?" so Regulus told them all that Fluer joining the house called for celebration and so he and Draco cooked for everyone and this made the whole group smile and Regulus's six girls ran to him giving him a kiss but Fluer gave him a French kiss with a bit more affection and this made both her and Regulus blush while Draco had his three girls run to him and kiss him and so Regulus sat at the end of the table with his girls on one side along with the Grangers and Lovegoods and Bones family and then on the other was Draco the Greengrass's the Davis's and then his own family on the other with Sirius at the other end of the table right next to Amelia Bones head of the DMLE of the British ministry and so everyone dug into the food and started eating talking about how Fluer will need to be sorted at Hogwarts and hopefully in slytherin with the lot of them which pleased the young girl who was also enjoying her betrothed's cooking.

Later on in the night Regulus had retired to his and his girls room so he could change and go to bed and so without anybody being around Regulus changed and got into the huge bed that can fit 7 in and this was amazing and for one Regulus was in the centre but this room was no ordinary room it was the master bedroom and since Regulus owns the place he called the master bedroom as his since he arrived back in June when he had just left school. After everyone had finished Everyone was retiring to their rooms but Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Susan and Luna was telling Fluer about the master bedroom that Regulus shared with them and now her included and this made the sixteen year old blush and soon Flur was talking "Have you ever done anything other than kiss" the five girls all looked shocked and said "No not yet were waiting for the right time the right moment" and so Fluer said "I see you wouldn't mind the way we sleep in France do you" this made Daphne curious and so she asked "How do women sleep in France?" and so the young French Witch said "Take me to the master bedroom and ill show you" and so the six girls walked to the master bedroom and walked through the door and noticed a sleeping Regulus and so they knew he was out for the count so Tracey spoke "Ok so how do women sleep in France" and so Fluer took off her clothes and left her Bra and underwear on and walked over to the huge bed and got under the covers and so she told the rest of the girls to just follow her example so they all took off their clothes and left their bra's and underwear on and hopped into bed and soon they all felt the heat coming off of Regulus as if he was a human fireball but it was nice and they all fell asleep and soon all was quiet as if you could hear a single pin drop.


	2. home sweet home

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 2: Home sweet home**

The Holiday had finally come to an end and now Regulus and his family plus his girls and their families had come back to England along with Fleur getting ready for the third year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. When Regulus got to his Room he noticed a copy of the today's daily prophet talking about a man who had escaped Azkaban and this man was called Peter Petigrew an old friend of his birth father James Potter and two of his Adopted farther Remus and Sirius. Regulus thought Peter had died many years ago but seeing this had his mind changed and suddenly he remembered something about the rat betraying the group giving James and Lily to the dark tosser and so Regulus transformed into his Wolf form and howled in anger causing Fleur to rush to him and after Regulus had turned back to himself Fleur put up anti unlocking charms on his door and silencing charms on his room and Regulus felt a little uncomfortable but when Fleur walked up to him he lost himself in a trance and soon both were kissing in a pure heat of passion and this had the young wizard out of his mind. After half an hour of kissing Regulus and Fleur were walking over to the bed while kissing making this a heated moment.

A couple hours later Regulus and Fleur Had come down stairs to have dinner with the family and soon the conversation about the daily prophet had begun. The conversation was a little disturbing for Regulus, Remus and Sirius but still they had to talk about the rat and soon the conversation was changed to what everyone was going to do tomorrow and so Regulus was talking about getting his uniform and things early since he was given the book list early and then visit the wizarding mall to wonder around and just as everyone was about to head to bed the floo network had flared up and out came Daphne and Astoria who rushed to Regulus and Draco who were both happy but surprised to have a visit at this time in the evening so Regulus asked "Daphne is everything ok?" and soon he noticed the tears running down her face then she said her parents went out during the afternoon and had not shown up since then and this worried Regulus so Daphne and Astoria was told they were staying over till their parents had returned so everyone headed to bed for a good nights sleep.

The next morning Regulus had woken up and made his way to the kitchen to cook his girls and family breakfast and so with the help of Dobby setting the table for everyone and placing pitchers of pumpkin juice and pots of coffee and soon platters of sausages bacon eggs and toast were placed on the table. Half an hour later footsteps were heard from the stairs and so Regulus sat at the table and was soon joined by his family and his two girls for a good breakfast before the Hogwarts letters arrive. After half an hour Regulus headed upstairs to change for the day at the wizarding mall to see how Regulus's business was going and soon Fleur and Daphne had come upstairs to change and soon the kids all entered the floo network to the wizarding mall that Regulus owned and where he was meeting his other four girls for a nice meal out. When Regulus, Draco, Daphne, Fleur and Astoria and Kylie exited the floo network at the wizarding mall and it was a beautiful sight witches and wizard young and old magical families all over the place the sight made Regulus happy knowing he made this possible for everyone.

An hour into the visit Regulus heared two voices he wish he never did the voices belonged to Ron and Ginny weasley so Regulus turned around and saw the two weasley children staring daggers at him and then Ron opened his mouth "Lestrange what brings you here come to ask my sister out " the question made Regulus want to throw up and so Regulus and his group decided to ignore Ron and his sister and walked right past them to meet Susan, Luna, Hermione and Tracey. Half way through the mall Regulus spotted his four other beauties and soon all four of them gave Regulus a kiss and then headed to the restaurant for a nice meal and since Regulus owned the mall he and his group got the head table for free with bottles of butter beer and goblets of water next to their plates and soon the slytherins and Fleur ordered a big four roast meal that consisted of pork chicken beef and lamb with Yorkshire puddings and roast potatoes and mash with carrots and swede. During the meal Regulus was talking about a new broom that he so wanted to show the gryffindors up on and so Draco hid a smile since he had gone and gotten two of the new brooms one for himself and the other for Regulus for his birthday.

After the meal Regulus had to go and see how other things were working at the mall so he told Draco t keep and eye on his girls and if alarms go off then to port-key them back to Potter Manor until he returns and soon they took their separate ways and Regulus checked on the joke shop that Fred and George were working in and he found it amusing that they had been doing well so Regulus left the twins to it but before Regulus could check the other stores he was hit with two stunners to the head and was left in the middle of the mall. Soon the alarms went off and as he promised Draco hit the port-key and soon Draco, Astoria, Fleur, Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Luna, Hermione and Kylie had entered Potter Manor where Sirius and Remus came rushing in asking where Regulus was but soon an owl came through with a letter from wizarding hospital and that got the attention of both Remus and Sirius along with the kids and soon Sirius shouted "BELLA, CISSY" and soon the sister entered the parlour and noticed Regulus was nowhere to be seen until they saw Sirius read a letter and scrunch it up in his anger and then he left while Bella unscrunched the letter and read it out loud

 _Dear parent or guardian of Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange_

today there had been an incident at the new plbsl mall and we have mr lestrange in our care due

to two stunners to his head we have no idea how long he will be unconscious we have found the magical signatures

of two students of hogwarts school but we do not have the right to discus this over a piece of parchment we hope to see

you soon

Healer Longbottom

This had both Bellatrix and Narcissa in tears and soon both of them headed to the fire place and called " " and soon both sisters were gone and soon Draco had the suspicion that this was the work of weasley and weaslette


	3. confrontation

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 3: confrontation**

After two days and still no word about Regulus's condition Draco and the rest of the group had the same idea about the two youngest weasley children and today was Regulus's thirteenth birthday and he was in a magical coma until the Healers can figure out how strong the spells to his head was. Draco and the girls all decided to go into Diagon ally to get some things for Regulus once he had woken up and so the group headed toward Gringotts wizard bank so they could get the money they needed. After the group left the Bank they came face to face with the two people who put Regulus in St. Mungos and soon Draco had pulled his wand out along with Daphne, Kylie, Luna, Susan, Tracey, Hermione, Fleur Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Astoria and soon a small fight had commended between the slytherin third years and second year and transfer student against two gryffindors. Half way through the fight Ron asked how Regulus was and this riled Draco up and soon curses more darker than what they learned at Hogwarts were coming out of Draco for the hatred he had for the red head and just before Draco mouthed the two most deadly words know to wizard kind the minister of Magic intervened and asked what was going off so Draco told the minister that Ron and Ginny had attacked Regulus who in fact was like a grandson to the minister and that he was a resident in St. Mungos in a comma due to two stunners to the head and soon Ron shouted "So what he would have been a greater wizard if he was still Harry Potter" this news had made everyone in the street gasp the great and powerful Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange was once Harry James Potter the wizarding saviour everyone thought he was dead along with the Dark lord the night his parents had died but now the truth had been revealed and this had gotten under Draco's skin so he used a silent stunner and sent it to Ron to shut him up and soon everyone ran from the young third year while the minister transported the group of Slytherin's and Fleur back to Potter Manor where they were safe from the public.

Hours Later Draco told his Dad what had happened and how Ron openly admitted that he and his sister had attacked Regulus and how the minister had intervened and then How Ron told the whole street of Diagon Alley who Regulus really was and this caused Lucius to panic everyone believed that he and Bellatrix along with the lestrange brothers were Death eaters and now he was afraid for both his sons safety and his only daughter but then he remembered that he and the people who was accused had no dark mark and could not charged so he calmed down and he told Draco that he was proud of his son for defending his Brother and that he would one day be walking side by side with Regulus when he comes out of the Hospital and so Draco and Lucius headed down to the Potter dining room that could fit half the great hall of Hogwarts and so the family had a great meal until the evening pot interrupted with a special edition of the daily prophet the headline made Draco and the family gasp

 **Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange**

 **is Harry James Potter**

 _my reader you read right Harry Potter is indeed alive and living with Death eaters to save the young saviour and have him placed with a light family is our top priority_

 _the young boy was presumed dead for twelve years but he has been brought up in the dark side of the fight in this war and now with the help of our auror department_

 _we will have young mr lestrange i mean mr Potter placed with a family who would gladly take him in and away from the scum of this world the death eaters_

 _a young man by the name of Ronald Weasley had this to say to the daily prophet_

 _"I would do anything to save the great boy who lived and it would be my honour to help save him from the clutches of the dark lord"_

 _Rita Skeeta_

This news made a few people in the room to look scared since they have had false accusations put against them and they knew they would have no choice in proving their innocence Lucius was more afraid since his farther was a death eater and when he found out at the age of sixteen he spoke to Cornelius fudge about adopting him but keeping his last name so he could make the name Malfoy great again and so the family all finished their meal and headed to bed because tomorrow the family will be going to the ministry of magic to clear their names of the accusations that has be placed upon them. The Next Morning the whole family used the floo network to enter the ministry and they told the reception that they were here for the trial of being a death eater and so the three Lestrange's and Lucius and Severus handed their wands over and were then taken to the holding cells until the time was right. After half an hour the trial came to order and in the defenders box sat Remus, Sirius, Narcissa, Draco, Daphne, Hermione, Kylie, Luna, Susan, Tracey and Regulus Black and soon Lucius, Bellatrix Rabastan, Rodolpholus and Severus was walked into the centre of the room where everyone on the wizarding council and soon Lucius spoke "Me and my family has agreed to take viritrasirum" this shocked the whole hall and so the auror place three drops on each of their tongues and soon the questions started

What are your names? madam Bones asked

"Lucius abrax Malfoy

Severus Tobias Snape

Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black

Rabastan Lestrange

Rodolpulus Lestrnage"

Are you Death eaters? Madam Bones asked again

"No" the five accused said

Did you Kidnap Harry James Potter? was the last question

"No Albus Dumbledore had and it was against the will of Lily and James he was suppose to come to us since were his family" was what Bellatrix Lestrange said

"We put in a blood adoption in the parentage is myself my wife my brother my brother in law Severus Snape Remus Lupin and Sirius and Regulus Black" was what Rodolphulus said

"We did it to protect him from the manipulation of the old Headmaster since we knew he wanted to use him so we changed his name and when he took the blood adoption potion he took the appearance that he is now he had taken all of our tributes but his eyes"was what Lucius said

"I made the potion after finding out what had happend to him for three days with the muggle adopted sister of Lily Potter for she was a pureblood so to make sure he was safe so he now has seven fathers and two mothers who love him and want whats best for him"

Soon the trial had ended and soon the doors opend to the court chamber and Regulus stood there with sheer anger on his face asking where weasley was and if he didn't have him in his sight in the next three minutes he would rid the world of the weasley clan once and for all. This made Bellatrix run to her son and hug him and this made the young lord calm down since he was in his mothers arms and it was what calmed his magic down too even though the minister was in charge of the ministry it was Regulus who owned it due to his lordship of Peverell who discovered the ministry and his law was final. After retrieving their wands the whole family headed home so Regulus could Rest and so that was all that happened that afternoon.

During the evening Regulus had woken up and soon he and his family had dinner and Regulus asked what he had missed and it was Draco who told him about the fight in Diagon alley and how he and the girls along with Theo pansy and blaise beat the youngest two weasleys and that his identity was now uncovered as Harry Potter this made Regulus angry and what shocked him was he was now thirteen without realising that he missed is birthday due to being in a magical coma so Bellatrix and Narcissa said they would celebrate it tomorrow and this made the kids cheer.


	4. birthday surprise

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 4: Birthday surprise.**

After a good nights sleep Regulus had woken up the next morning and decided to get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. When Regulus got to the dining table he noticed that his birthday breakfast was at the head of the table and so he decided to dig in but something Regulus noticed was he woke up alone and soon a note was seen on the table saying

Dear Regulus

happy late birthday do not worry we have gone out to get you your gifts

we will be back in the afternoon so have a great morning

love your mum dads sisters girls and brother

After reading this Regulus sighed he knew his family loved to spoil him on his birthday and Christmas and the muggle holiday called Easter so since he was alone he thought about going to Diagon alley for his school things so Regulus grabbed his book list and uniform things and headed to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder and called out "Diagon alley" and then he stepped into the emerald green flames and ended up in the leaky cauldron and then exited through the back door into the back where the brick wall was hiding the magical street and after tapping three of the bricks the archway to the street was open and Regulus entered the cobble stoned street and headed to gringots bank to withdraw dome of his money for his uniform and books. After the leaving bank Regulus headed to Madam malkins Robes for all occasions and asked for the best material for his slytherin school robes and soon Madam Malkin was working as fast she could and told Regulus to come back in an hour so Regulus left and so he headed to flourish and blots book store to collect his books for the school year and so he collected the books on ancient runes, Care of Magical Creatures and arithmeticey then potions transfiguration charms and history of magic and astronomy grade three.

After an hour Regulus headed back to madam Malkin's to collect his uniform and so after collecting his school robes Regulus walked back to the leaky cauldron for a quick bite to eat and then he left through the floo network back to potter manor. Upon entering the manor Regulus found it still empty so he decided to to place his new books and uniform in his trunk and he fed his familler Lily and then he decided to go to bed for an hour before his families return. After his hour nap Regulus had woken up and headed downstairs where he was greeted by Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Luna, Susan and Fleur and then soon his two mothers and then his farthers and last his sister and brother then his friends. Soon Regulus found himself having a great afternoon and Draco made it a whole mystery until he walked back into the room with two new brooms that had only just come out and Regulus was beyond surprised when he noticed Draco's he told him "I'm going to try out for chaser this year" that made Regulus happy that he would have his brother right beside him and so the party continued and Regulus told everyone what he had done today by collecting his books and uniform and getting some food for Lily and then having a bite to eat at the leaky cauldron to when he got home and fed Lily and placing his new school thing in his trunk to going to bed for an hour to waking up and having a great birthday party this made his girls and family smile and then Kylie walked up to Regulus and said "I found something you may want I found them at Godrics hollow" and soon she pulled out the wand of James Potter and Lily Potter and two wand holsters that were not removable by anyone other than yourself and so Regulus and Kyle both placed the wand holsters on the left forearm and slipped their parents wand in them and the party carried on.

Half an hour later the fireplace lit green and a family of Red heads came out and soon Regulus asked "What the hell are you doing in my house" and soon a plump woman Regulus knew to be Molly Weasley stepped up and said "James and Lily told us we could come here if there was any trouble" and soon Regulus spotted Ron and Ginny and so he cast Two silent parsletounge spells and it rendered both of them unconscious and then he spoke again "You will have trouble if you don't leave and carry on ruining mine and my twins birthday party weasley" he spat the last word as if it was the worst word in the world and soon the plump woman walked right up to Regulus and slapped him for what he had done to her children and soon Regulus said "I call upon a blood feud with house Weasley between the houses of Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape and Lestrange you are no longer the Friends of house Potter Lupin or Black now leave or die so mote it be" and soon a flash of white light surrounded Regulus his family and the Weasleys Regulus looked at the two twins and felt a pang of pain since they never had done anything to him and then Regulus spoke once again "Oh and both Ronald and Ginny weasley will lose gryffindor five hundred points before the school starts i say this as lord Hogwarts the heir to all four founders so mote it be" and this caused Percy, Fred and George to look at their younger brother and sister with such discuss and Regulus also revoked Ron's trips to Hogsmeade Village and Ginny's future ones too this made the Weasley clan leave Regulus and his family in peace and the Party continue with the Slytherin third years and the second year Astoria and the parents laugh at how weak the weasley clan was and Regulus was not through with his plans for them either.


	5. train back home

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 5: Train back home**

Since Regulus's and Kylie's Birthday Regulus and his girls and family had no more problems with the weasley family and Lord and Lady Greengrass had come back from work related trip to spend some time with their daughters so Regulus was glad nothing had happened to them and this summer turned out to be a disaster in some parts and then amazing in the other and now the summer was coming to an end now it was September 1st where old students make their way to platform nine and three quarters for their second, third, forth, fifth, sixth or last time and new students for the first time. On the Platform Regulus and his girls brother and sisters and friends made their way to the founders compartment where they all put their trunks on the railings above and soon food was placed on the coffee table in the centre of the compartment and soon the slytherin third years and three second years and Fleur were talking about what the year will hold and how they will enjoy watching Gryffindor crash to the ground due to Ronald and Ginny Weasley and their two Henchmen Dean Thomas and Shemus Finnigun and soon they were all laughing at what will happen to the four of them when they find out the snake Pitt rules for the third time since they had been there.

Halfway through the train ride the train came to a sudden halt and everything became cold and soon the door to the founders compartment door had opened and then a black cloaked figure known to everyone as a dementor had floated in and it took one look at Regulus and Kylie and soon began to suck out the souls of the two children. Before it could complete its job a wizard came up and cast the patronus charm. When the dementor had gone the wizard stepped into the light and it was none other than Remus Lupin himself. When Regulus and Kylie came around Remus gave them both some chocolate and told them to eat it and that they should change before they got to school and so the slytherins and Fleur got changed she noticed that her uniform was different and so Regulus told her that she was to ride the carriages with them but she had to wait for the first years and then she was to be sorted in a house so she could have her uniform change to that of her house. After a while the train stopped in Hogsmede Train station the students of Hogwarts were making their way to the carriages while the first years were called by the booming voice of the gamekeeper Hagrid Regulus smiled as Hagrid waved to him and soon Regulus and his group were in the carriages and heading to the school.

Once the second to seventh years arrived at the school Regulus kissed Fleur in front of everyone and soon Ron said "Another one of Lestrange's whores" this made Regulus smile and soon he was hit with a lethal cutting hex and it left the ginger in severe pain and soon Dean and Shemus took him to the Hospital wing to be healed and so the rest of the students entered the great hall and sat at their respectable house tables of Slytherin Ravenclaw Huffelpuff and Gryffindor. When Professor Flitwick brought the first years in Regulus notice Fleur was not with them so she must be going last so the first years looked nervous and excited and so the sorting had began with only 10 new first years going to the lions den and 3 going to Huffelpuff and 13 going to Ravenclaw and 14 going to slytherin who cheered the loudest and the Professor McGonagall stood up and spoke "There is a new student from a different school who had transferred to Hogwarts may i introduce miss Fleur Delacour" and soon a beautiful young girl walked in to the great hall with Professor Flitwick and she gave a glance to the Slytherin table and smiled at Regulus and her sister wives and so she sat on the stool and awaited two seconds before the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" this made the slytherins cheer and Regulus stood up as Fleur began to run to him and soon their lips locked onto each other and this made the whole hall stare and so Regulus "My latest betrothed Due to my Birth parents and she is not to be touched or your hands will be removed" this made everyone cower at the sight of the young lord until Regulus laughed and he said "Just kidding but no touching her" and soon the doors to the great hall opened and Ron Dean and Shemus walked in and truth to what Regulus said over the summer a thousand black negative stones were in the gryffindor points cabinet Ron gave a look to Regulus as if to say this isn't over and so the three lions sat with Ginny at the end of the gryffindor table like they did halfway through last year knowing that the were the four shunned lions and soon the feast began.

Half way through the feast Fleur noticed her uniform had changed into those of the slytherin colours of Green and Silver with a slytherin crest on her robes and she noticed it was on the new first years too and so she started a conversation with a girl of her age asking about the school curriculum and what the lessons were like and soon she found out that she had lessons with the fifth years and none with Regulus witch upset her but Regulus asked the fifth year Slytherin known as Annabella zabini Older sister of Blaise to keep an eye out for Fleur to make sure she gets around and this made Fleur happy knowing that her Betrothed cared enough to ask a friend for help and soon both Fleur and Annabella became quick friends. halfway across the Hall Ron and Ginny were staring Daggers at Regulus and they didn't know that Regulus was listening n on their conversation and so Ginny kept saying " That should be me with Harry i want my Harry and i want him now i want him Ron" and all Ron could say was " He's not Harry anymore gin he was raised by dark wizards he is lost to us now" this made Ginny cry but soon Ron Dean Shemus and Ginny screamed when mountains of spiders came rushing towards them and this made them run out of the great hall and straight to the common room where the spiders covered the windows. this year was not going the gryffindor way at all and it was all their fault.


	6. busted

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 6:Busted**

After the feast and the funny drama of Ron and his group the students all went to bed for the night Fleur following Annabella and Daphne and third year girls headed to the third year dorms for the girls and the same with the second and first years Regulus decided that his own personal dorm was a mess since people broke in a lot so he Draco blaise and Theo made their way to the boys dorms for third years and made themselves comfortable and soon the desks next to the beds were stacked with Books and pictures of Regulus and his friends and family and his girls he was glad he was not going to be kidnapped by the gryffindors like last year and to make things better for the third year boys Regulus set a password only a parslemouth could say to open the dorm and soon Regulus Blaise Draco and Theo decided to change into their Pajarmas and got into the four post double beds and fell to sleep easily before their heads hit their pillow. Meanwhile in the Gryffindor third year boys dorm Ron Dean and Shemus could not sleep due to the spiders covering the windows and the same was said for Ginny in the second year girls dorms and it was upsetting her that she couldn't sleep but her mother had given her four vials of love potion and loyalty potions to put in Regulus Goblet before breakfast and so she smiled at the thought of being with her Harry her knight in shining armour once and for all and the Potter fortune would soon be hers and then when he dies the money will go to her family to make them great again.

The next morning Ginny got out of bed and made her way over to the Great hall to the Slytherin Table where Regulus always sits and she placed all 8 veils into his goblet that was filled with his morning Apple juice and soon she walked back the the Gryffindor common room to await her brother to tell him the news of her success in her mission to get Harry Potter back into the light. At 8:00 Ron dean and Shemus came down from the boys dorm looking as if they had no sleep and soon Ginny told Ron "I did it Ron i put all the potions in his goblet we will have him back by breakfast today" but they had no idea that the portrait of Godric Gryffindor had listened to what they were saying and he rushed to his portrait in the Great hall but found himself too late as he watched his heir drink from his goblet after Regulus put his goblet down Godric shouted "Regulus miss weasley has put Loyalty and love potion in your goblet and i say it was a powerful one" Regulus looked up and Saw Ginny walk in to the Great Hall with Ron and so he walked up to her wand drawn and soon spells were cast from Regulus before the potions kicked in and soon Severus had to Rush to Regulus with the anti-dote from both potions and he had no choice but to force them down his son's throat before the effect of the potions Ginny had used on him came into full contact. After thanking his father to make good measure Regulus kicked Ron Dean and shemus where the sun don't shine and he let his six girls do the same to Ginny before they went back to their table to finish breakfast and receive their time tables and soon Godric Gryffindor shouted "BUSTED AND GRYFFINDOR LOSES 800 points" and soon another 800 black stones filled the gryffindor points cabinet and the lions den looked at the four with utter disgust.

After breakfast Regulus gave Fleur a kiss to let her know he would be thinking about her and then he Draco Daphne Kylie Pansy Tracey Luna Hermione Susan Theo and Blaise headed to Hagrid's hut for their first lesson of Care of magical creatures. Since last year with the basilisk Regulus and his group decided to take the same classes to learn about the magical beast and today was the first and since they had about another fifty minutes before lesson Hagrid invited them in for a cuppa tea and he asked the 11 second year slytherin student how they think he might do on his first day of teaching and so they all shouted up to him "You'll do great Hagrid we've known you too long" and so Hagrid thanked them and told them that since they were the first to class they had earned Slytherin house 110 points and they all thanked him and soon they all made their way out of the hut to where Hagrid was standing near the edge of the forbidden forest and once the rest of the class the gryffindors arrived Hagrid told the class that they were going into a small part of the forest to be working with a magical creature. When the class got to the area of the forest that Hagrid was taking them and what they saw was amazing and Hagrid asked what sort of creature they were going to learn about and so Regulus beat Hermione to the answer "The creature is a hippergriff" and Regulus had just earned 50 points for the correct answer and this made the gryffindors jealous and so Hagrid introduced the hippergriff as Buckbeak and soon he threw a dead ferret to the large creature and he asked who would like to say hello so Regulus stepped up and he was given instructions on how to be polite to the beast because if you insult a hippergriff i could be last thing you ever do so buckbeak made the first move the Regulus made the second and then Regulus bowed and then Buckbeak bowed back and then Regulus went to stroke Buckbeak and soon Hagrid came up behind Regulus and lifted him onto the back of Buckbeak and soon the amazing creature lifted from the ground to the sky and Regulus found it amazing that he was flying on the back of a magical creature. When Buckbeak landed Regulus had jumped of his back and walked back to his group and told them how amazing it was and how he enjoyed it and soon the lesson was over with the Slytherins in front of Ron and his friends and so Ron opened his mouth "OI move so your better can pass and soon Regulus shot three stinging hexes at the three lions and they screamed while Regulus and his group made it to Transfiguration with the ravenclaws.

In transfiguration the class was working on changing their pets into a solid material and then back again Regulus got it in one go and the three Ravenclaws got it on their Second as well as Draco Daphne Hermione Luna Susan Tracey Kylie Pansy Theo and Blaise and they class was awarded 60 points each and this just made the Slytherins smile as they headed down for lunch. During lunch Draco asked Marcus Flint when tryouts would be and so Marcus asked what position Draco was looking at and so he got the answer of chaser and so Flint told Draco he got to be at tryouts on Saturday and he has to try against two others who had asked the question and so Draco asked who the other two were since he knew there were only two post left so Flint told him it was Kylie Potter who was trying and it was a second year called Anthony Briggs so Draco nodded and went back to lunch before the third lesson of charms with the huffelpuffs.


	7. tryouts

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 7: Tryouts**

After a week of studies and homework that was all handed in now it was time for the Slytherin quiditch team tryouts and so Marcus Regulus and Heather Drakes who was the keeper was waiting for people to try out when half the slytherins turned up some had left when they heared that keeper and seeker position was already full and so that left only five people left and to Regulus's surprise Draco was there and so was his twin and another person he recognised from last year had stayed as well as two others from the forth year so the tryouts for the two chasers and beaters were up and soon the second year who wanted the chaser place had lost it to Draco by a close second and to Kylie by two second and two beaters were chosen they were Tony Beckett and Sarah Bulletin and Marcus gave his quiditch speech early telling them how they must win like they had previous years and how they must act like a team family within the pitch and soon they all left to go for lunch. Later on during lunch March gave his team mates a timetable for each training session and that they were first on the list as soon as the other houses found new players and so everyone was happy.

After lunch Regulus decided to go back to the slytherin common and that he would see his girls and friends sisters and brother later and so they all nodded and Regulus left and walked down into the dungeons and into the slytherin common room and they he went to his dorm to get some rest and so he drew the curtains around his bed and went to sleep. Three hours later Regulus was still asleep and was now missing the evening feast. In the great hall Draco and the group was looking worried and so was all of Regulus's parents they hadn't seen him since lunch and he is usually at the evening feast so Bellatrix decided to go to the Slytherin common room to find her son. Once Bella was in the common room she noticed it was empty so she went to the third year boys dorm and walked in to find Regulus's curtains drawn so she opened the curtains to find her son asleep and he looked peaceful so she drew the curtains again and made her way back to the great hall where she told the staff that Regulus was asleep and that she didn't want to disturb him at all.

After the evening feast Draco Blaise and Theo went to check on Regulus while the girls went to bed and soon the boys found their friend still asleep and so they changed and went to bed themselves and soon the lights were out and not a sound could be heared. During the night Regulus was thrashing in his sleep due to a nightmare of peter petigrew taking his twin away from him like he did his parents and soon he had woken up to see a plump fat figure near Draco's bed and so Regulus stunned the figure and noticed it to be the rat traitor so Regulus got his two way mirror and called his parents and soon the boys were sent out of the Dorm while Regulus beat the man to a pulp. Before Regulus could finish the job he started Sirius and Remus grabbed him while the rest of his parents surrounded Peter and took the beaten man to the headmistress while Sirius and Remus calmed their son down. Regulus kept saying "He's going to kill Draco, Kylie, Annabelle and Lily we have to stop him" Soon Severus came in and gave Regulus a sleeping potions as well as a calming draught to help with his worries and soon the three other lads came back in and went back to bed so they could rest after the whole ordeal with the traitorous rat and soon the night was quiet once again.

The next morning the news about Peter petigrew was out and people were talking about how he was apprehended the Gryffindors all cheered while four just wished the man had killed Draco and then they would be one step closer to getting the almighty Harry Potter back on the side of the light the chosen one the boy who lived. The rest of the school was glad that a death eater was caught and soon the students all went out for the day around the grounds due to it being a Sunday. Since nobody was using the quiditch pitch Regulus Draco and Kylie decided to play a little three on three so Tracey blaise and Theo joined in and soon some people from the houses came to watch and soon the game turned into a seven on seven and the staff came to watch and they hosted a small game just for the fun of things. After the game had finished Regulus saw the looks of the first years and remembered the rule of the first years not allowed to play so Regulus put his wand to his throat and cast the sonorous spell and he called out "As of now we will have the first years have a team of their own from each house so mote it be" and then a flash of bright light and the first years started cheering and then four first years from each house went to Regulus and asked to be the captain and that they would look for players in their year and Regulus was happy of that Idea and so the four new first year captains went back to their houses and started talking about the new game and the training they would need and they were all wondering if the older players would help coach. After the small game that Regulus Draco and Kylie along with Tracey Theo and Blaise started the slytherins all went to lunch to enjoy some food. While lunch was going off four boxes of chocolate made its way to Regulus and they each came with a note.

Thank you for the quiditch first years Lord Hogwarts

Gryffindor first year quiditch team

Slytherin first year quiditch team

ravenclaw first year quiditch team

hufflepuff first year quiditch team

The notes made Regulus smile since he could help people who love the sport and so Regulus smiled at each of the captains and went back to lunch before himself friends girls sisters and brother went to the common room to finish off their homework.


	8. the dementor attack

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 8: the dementor attack**

Today was the first Hogsmede weekend and the third years were handing their forms in to Mr Filtch who signed the students off and then they were gone but when it Came to Ron Regulus just stood their and Laughed his head off and Filtch stood there with a nasty looking smile and Ron said "Whats so Funny i demand to know" and so Regulus said "Mr Filtch if you would" and so Filtch opened his mouth and said "Mr Weasley you your sister and two friends have had your permission revoked for attacking Lord Hogwarts and you will never be allowed to Hogsmede village until you leave Hogwarts" this made Ron's blood boil and soon he pulled out his wand and was going to cast a spell until Regulus pulled his out a quick speed and cast the disarming charm and so he told Ron "Ill keep hold of this till i get back have fun weasley" and then Regulus his girls sisters Draco and friends got into one carriage and they were on their way to the small magical village for the first time. Since Regulus had revoked four people from going to the magical village he gave the permission for his two younger sister and Astoria since they were always together and it wouldn't be the same without them and so the slytherins all had a great ride.

When they entered the village Regulus suggested that the girls do their shopping and the guys do theirs and meet back up in an hour near the three broomsticks and so Daphne lead the girls to various stores while Regulus led the other three to other stores and soon Regulus bought 28 new brooms and quiditch uniforms for the first years and then he shrank the broom and uniforms and placed them in a pouch with and extendable charm on it and then he continues shopping and he got six sets of earrings and necklaces for his six beautiful girls and Draco did the same for pansy Astoria and Kylie. Theo asked if he could buy one for Lily and this shocked both Regulus and Draco but when he told them how he really felt about her they told him he would make her happy then Blaise mentioned that he was going to get on for Annabelle. Regulus and Draco both knew that Blaise liked Anna but what would Lucius and Narcissa say they know Blaise and have done since he was a kid he was the type of guy who would spend millions on a girl he liked and this was the main attraction to him and so Regulus and Draco told them to go for it and so both boys had gotten a necklace and earring set that matched their eyes and this was the best thing they had ever bought them and so they met up with the girls and all entered the three broomsticks for a meal and a drink and they all had a laugh and made Jokes on how Weasley Weaslette and the two henchmen would be feeling knowing that they were missing out and then Regulus mentioned going to see the shrieking shack the supposed most haunted building in the U.K.

Half way down to the Shrieking shack Regulus and Kyle felt cold and soon they were attacked by the Dementors of Azkaban both Regulus and Kylie started to hear a woman scream and they had no idea where it was coming from and soon they both passed out and then the dementors were gone. When both Regulus and Kylie had woken up they found themselves in the Hospital wing back at school and when they sat up they were both crowded by Bellatrix Rodophulus and Rabastan Lucius and Narcissa Severus and Remus Sirius and Regulus B and then Draco and the rest of the gang and they asked what happened because all they remembered was the woman screaming but Draco told them no woman was screaming and then it was pointed out to Remus and Sirius that they had been reliving the murder of their parents and this was scarfing both of them. After a while both Regulus and Kylie were free to leave the Hospital wing and so they made their way to the great hall where Regulus threw Ron's wand back to him and then he went and joined his house table and started having Dinner with the slytherins and the dinner was a real nice one so Regulus took five pieces of each meat and then he put mashed and roast potatoes and carrots swede and sweetcorn on his plate for good measure and then he dug in while everyone watched him. After he finished Regulus took another five of each meat and then carried on eating after the meals had gone and everyone had their fill the deserts came out and to his own surprise he went for three bits of everything and then he dug in again after finishing his deserts Regulus said "I must have been hungry" and this made the whole slytherin table laugh from the food joke and then the deserts disappeared and everyone went to their common rooms.

In the Gryffindor common room Ron and Ginny were trying to cook up new plans for Regulus to be Harry again so they could take his money then kill him and nothing really worked in the end so they gave up and went to bed meanwhile in the Slytherin common room Regulus and the three other boys had called for the girls to be in the common room and so when Pansy Kylie Astoria Daphne Fleur Hermione Tracey Susan Luna Annabelle and Lily entered the common room from their dorms they wondered why the lights were out and then soon the light flashed on and they saw the four boys with boxes and soon Pansy Kylie and Astoria made their way to Draco who gave them their gifts then Daphne Fleur Susan Hermione Tracey and Luna did the same with Regulus and then Theo made his way over to Lily and handed her her gift and Blaise did the same with Annabelle.


	9. a surprise for the first years

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 9: A surprise for the first years**

After Blaise and Theo gave Annabelle and Lily their gifts the girls asked both boys out to which Blaise and Theo said yes and soon the slytherin group headed to bed after a kiss goodnight. The next morning the 11 girls all woke up early and placed their necklaces on and then made their way to the common room. Upon entering the girls had spotted their boyfriends and rushed over too them for the day and as soon as the 11 turned into the 15 and so the fifteen slytherin students made their way to the great hall for breakfasts before the others arrived so Regulus could place the new quiditch robes and brooms in the place of the new first years quiditch team and so as the 15 entered the hall and noticed it empty so where the first years sit at and placed seven brand new brooms and quiditch robes at the end of the tables and soon the first years were the next to enter and seven of them saw what was at the end of the table and so the seven on each table went to the brooms and robes and they saw a note

Here are brand new brooms and quiditch robes

from Lord Hogwarts.

Soon enough the Hall was beginning to fill and the older students saw the quiditch gear and this gave Ron an Idea and so he made his way over to the First years at the Gryffindor table and he demanded that they hand the brooms over but instead of Regulus getting involved Katie bell and Angelina Johnson walked up to Ron and they told him to leave the first years alone and the gift that had been bought for them so they could enjoy the sport and soon the Gryffindor captain offered the first years help in training with the older gryffindor team for the morning which the captain of the first years said that it would be a fantastic idea so both Gryffindor teams left the hall and then made their way to the Quiditch pitch to train. After hours of Training both Gryffindor teams had taken showers and placed their robes and Brooms in the lockers and then made their way back to the castle for Lunch. After lunch the Slytherin quiditch team took the first years for their practice and it was better than the firsties had imagined and so they worked out for three hours longer than the Gryffindor's and the upper class team mentioned that the first years game will be right after their game witch was against Gryffindor and so Marcus Flint gave the first years a tip to watch how the house plays and watch how Gryffindor had weakness.

A few days later the first Quiditch game was at a great length with Slytherin in the lead with 450 to 240 and this was the game of the season kick off and this was by far the best game Slytherin had played and soon Regulus Spotted the Snitch and Raced for it while the Gryffindor Seeker Cormack McClaggen just floated there but as soon as he saw Regulus move he shot after him but was no match for the brand new broom Regulus was Flying and soon Regulus's hand was clutching the small Golden ball and showed his team they had won. The first years were all nervous but they showed no sign and they went out and were told the rules of the game and to make it a nice clean game and soon 14 brooms flew to the sky and the game had began. After two hours of Playing the Slytherin First years had won their first game and it was pretty close by only ten points and that became the highlight of the evening meal Regulus was grinning like a hyena when Ron and his group sent death glares at him this year was starting off well and now they were coming close to Christmas and most of the Students were going home all but the Weasley children Remembering the conversation between Ron and Ginny about their dad finding out he was dosed with love potion and loyalty potion he had cased Molly out of House weasley and they were given the choice of joining their mother or staying true to the name weasley Ron and Ginny Decided that they would join their Mother and so they lost their last name while Molly kept the Prewett name. After finding out the news about Ron and Ginny Regulus made an announcement "I Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange do here by let the Blood feud between house Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape and Lestrange and house Weasley drop and move the feud to House Prewett so mote it be" and soon a bright flash erupted from Regulus and the three remaining Weasley children and they felt a fresh air fill them as the feud was moved over to Ron and Ginny.

Finally the term was over and the Students were leaving and Going Home most of the Professors had left mainly Regulus's Parents and soon the students were on the train back home for three weeks of fun and games and some studying and that was what Regulus had in mind for his three weeks away from his castle and so the train had finally started to move and the Holidays had began. About three hours later the train had pulled into Kings cross Station and both Daphne and Astoria saw their parents and so Regulus walked them to their mother and father and he asked "Are you still coming to the Christmas ball and Dinner like you do every year" and it was Lady Greengrass who answered "Of course Regulus dear we wouldn't miss it for the world" and then Regulus was saying bye to his beloved and parents and his sister in law to be and then walked out of the barrier and met with Dan and Emma Granger and he asked the same question he asked the Greengrass family and they gave the same answer as they had Tracey Fleur Susan and Luna were saying at Potter manor this Christmas and Tracey had a mind of her own to have a little fun with her Special man and so Regulus and the rest of the group Except Theo and Blaise headed to the leaky cauldron and to the fire place to use the Floo Network to get to their destination.


	10. the grand ball

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 10: the Grand Ball**

Christmas eve had arrived and now it was time for the Grand Ball that Regulus threw every year in his own home once it use to be n Malfoy Manor but since they gave up their home to live in Potter manor it was the lord of the house who had to throw the ball and that is what Regulus had done. Guest started Arriving and soon music was playing and people were drinking and eating while Regulus danced with his girls Draco who danced with his girls and then Theo who danced Lily and Blaise who danced with Annabelle. The kids all looked amazing and it made the Parents proud and it was a great sight to see the men dancing with their women. After a while Regulus made his way to the stage so he could say something and so he opened his mouth and said "Thank you for coming tonight it seems like it was just yesterday when it was more like a week a go and i just want to say thank you to the family i have made with you all your like my brothers sisters or cousin and i can't thank you enough for it i hope to see you next year when we come back for the Ball once again" and soon after Regulus made that speech everyone clapped and then people started to most of the guest had left the only People left in the Ball room was Regulus Draco Tracey and Fleur and so they decided to clean the Ball room out and then head to bed.

During the night Regulus and his two girls Fleur and Tracey were all sleeping until Regulus woke from sudden shock and it was one of the most freakiest nightmares Regulus had and so he left his bed in just sweat pants and made his way downstairs to sit in the library and he started going through books on connections and dreams to find out why he keeps seeing things connected to the dark lord. After hours of reading he noticed that it was due to dark magic that was ancient it was called a hourcrux and now he knew what had been causing him nightmares and so he continued reading until about four o clock Christmas morning when he fell asleep in his chair with the book on his chest. Hours later everyone had woken up, Both Tracey and Fleur were looking for Regulus but was unable to find him. Three hours into the search and nothing when they hit the library they saw Regulus sleeping like a baby with a book on his cheat and so Tracey decided to go and pounce on his lap which woke the young lord up and yet he was not surprised when he felt Tracey's lips on his and soon he relaxed and said "Merry Christmas to you too baby".

After leaving the library Regulus kissed his mothers and hugged his fathers before opening the presents that was under the grand Potter Christmas tree. After opening the amazing presents Regulus decided to bring out the big one he had been saving and soon he went to the Fireplace and called his other girls Susan Daphne Luna and Hermione and told them that they had to come through and within 5 seconds the four other girls came through hugged Regulus and then sat with Tracey and Fluer and then the big gift was there in front of them. When Regulus told them to open it they were confused but then they saw six Slytherin Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange quiditch jumpers that also came with the girls Birthstone set necklaces and earnings and the girls all looked at Regulus before he said "Surprise" and soon all six girls grabbed Regulus and dragged him out the room and up the stairs to his room and this made Bellatrix laugh. In Regulus's room the girls all had their boy stripped and soon he was hit with six pairs of lips and this made the young lord moan a bit in pleasure and just as it was getting better Fluer took her chance and took Regulus's cock and stuck it in her mouth and this made the young lad moan with more pleasure and this made the girls all smile. During the time Regulus and his girls were in the bedroom the Potter house elves were making the big Christmas dinner and so the rest of the family sat down and enjoyed telling stories of their year so far. After a while Regulus and his group of girls had finished and had decided to join the rest of the group for dinner. During dinner Bellatrix and Sirius both said "How was the room" and soon a blushing Regulus decided to finish fast and then dash off to his bedroom where one of his mothers and one of his fathers can not embarrass Dinner the six girls made their way to Regulus's room where they found their boyfriend entering the bathroom and soon they all joined him in his large bath and the girls were grinding their wet naked bodies against Regulus's body and he loved every moment of it.

After the most sexiest bath ever Regulus and his girls had gotten dressed and went downstairs where they saw the house empty so they thought that the adults had gone out like they did every Christmas for a drink in the pub. Regulus enjoyed his Christmas and he would carry on enjoying it with his girls until the day ended and that was what he planned. After spending the whole day together Regulus and his girls all decided to spend the night together but one thing was for sure they were not gonna be wearing anything and Regulus would end up wet during the night with his six beauties with him and boy will he love that.


	11. new year

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 11: New year**

The new year had arrived and Regulus and his family were all getting ready to return to Hogwarts along with all the other students of Hogwarts. Regulus spent part of his Holiday with his six girls who he loved so much he bought them necklaces and earrings and all sorts of jewellery for Christmas and he enjoyed boxing day when he and his girls plus Draco Kylie Pansy and Astoria went out to the amazing village of Hogsmede to go to the three broomsticks while Regulus's parents stayed home talking about the new lessons they were gonna plan for the students upon their return. Now it was time to return back to school and Regulus was looking forward to being with his girls and family withing the walls of the castle he owns. When the group got on the Hogwarts express they found a compartment that they enlarged to fit them all and so they sat down while Regulus entered the kitchen compartment of his trunk and brought out some scones and muffins for them all to enjoy. During the wait for the other students Regulus spotted a flock of red heads two he disliked two he found funny a thought crossed Regulus's mind to have Fred and George Weasley join him and his group and probably their best friend Lee Jordan and so he spoke to his girls brother sisters and his friends and they agreed that they would be a good fit to the group so Regulus got up out of his seat and left the compartment with a parsletounge password so nobody could get in.

Outside in the corridor of the train Regulus spotted the twins and another boy enter a compartment so he walked up to the compartment door and walked in. The three boys who occupied the compartment looked up and was shocked to see Regulus and they all said "Good day Lord Hogwarts" Regulus smiled and said "No need to call me by my Titles boys i came here to offer my friendship and hopefully partnership" the three boys were stunned but then they began to think about it and Regulus could tell they were thinking hard when the three boys stopped whispering Fred stood up and said "Does this include pranking Ron by any chance?" when Regulus nodded George and Lee joined Fred in standing up and each of them shook Regulus's Hand and they said in unison "Were honoured to be your friend and partner Regulus" and this made Regulus smile and then he gave them the details of the return prank on Ron his friends and Ginny and the boys all listened they knew that Ron's prank was to do with the illusion of seeing man eating spiders Deans was to do with a snake from south america called a Anaconda and Shemus's was to do with killer Clowns and Ginny's was to do with Possessed children. Fred and George loved the plan and Lee was excited to start it so Regulus gave them the spell to perform on their part of the Gryffindor table so they would see their nightmares but others can't and soon Regulus left and returned to his compartment with a wicked grin on his face and the others in the compartment must have known the twins and their friend had joined their side when Regulus told them that Fred George and Lee were gonna perform a spell that gives the illusion of a certain persons nightmares and it was for four people only that was Ron, Dean, Shemus and Ginny and the whole group laughed.

After arriving at Hogwarts Regulus and his house mates sat down at the Slytherin table while his three new friends from the Lions den cast the spell in the areas where Ron Dean Shemus and Ginny sat Regulus smiled at the work Fred George and Lee had done and so he sat back and watched as the four Lions walked in and sat at the bottom of the Table their usual seat and soon Regulus got Draco, Kylie, Lily, Annabelle, Fleur, Daphne, Hermione, Tracey, Susan, Luna, Pansy, Astoria, Blaise and Theo to watch their four Favourite Lions scream at nothing. Just like that four screams left the Gryffindor table and Regulus just smiled and watched the show. All Ron shouted was "Spider their coming to eat me" Dean was worse he kept shouting "Snake" at the top of his lungs and Shemus was on the floor looking like he was dodging something while saying "Clowns trying to kill me" and then Ginny was running from one end of the table to the other shouting "Possessed children chasing me help" this made the whole hall laugh including the teachers because nothing was their and so Ron said "Can't you see this monster it wants to eat me" and then McGonagall said "Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr Thomas, Mr Finnigan sit down now" but the four Lions didn't listen and soon they all ran from the hall while every one calmed down and started to eat the welcoming feast. At the Slytherin table Fifth year Prefect Samantha Tate asked "Was that you by any chance Regulus" but when Regulus said "No" he had to put an oath on his life and Magic to say he did not do this prank and when a flash of white light came from his wand it proved he was telling the Truth and then they all went back to eating their fabulous meals and then onto deserts. Once everything was cleared from the tables the students left the great hall and headed to their separate house common rooms where they all relaxed and talked until bed. When Regulus and the other third year boys went to bed Regulus was talking to Draco Theo and Blaise about what they think the lessons will be like this term and soon they all commented Awesome. Regulus was glad when his friends and brother thought about this terms lessons and soon the four boys went to bed ready for tomorrow.


	12. not so nice weasley

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 12:not so nice Weasley**

After a good nights sleep Regulus had woken up early and upon entering the great hall Regulus spotted the Gryffindor chasers and so he made his way over to them and he spoke so softly "Good morning ladies how are you this morning" the girls were shocked that Lord Hogwarts was talking to them and yet he was a slytherin but they didn't care so the youngest of the three Katie Bell spoke "Morning Regulus how are you" Regulus liked that people knew his name and so he told them a big secret "Do you know my real name?" when they each shook their heads he said "I'm Harry Potter" they each looked shocked and asked him questions on why he wasn't in gryffindor and why he was in Slytherin and so Regulus told them "I was raised by two Gryffindors but mostly seven Slytherins" the girls understood and then Regulus pulled a bold move "How would you like to be friends with me Lord Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Hogwarts?" the three girls were whispering and then the oldest Angelina Johnson stood up and said "We would love to be friends with you Regulus" and soon Regulus hugged his new friends and then he saw his three other Gryffindor friends so he went up to them and asked them how the common room was when Ron and his goons were having nightmares and Fred just said "it was music to our ears hearing him moan about spiders" George said "We cant believe your spell worked" Lee continued " It was so cool where did you learn this magic" and then Regulus said "Well two of my dads are marauders and my birth father was the leader of the group" Fred and George were stunned and so they asked if Regulus could speak to his too dads could teach them something of the mischievous spells of theirs and Regulus said he was going to create a club where both Remus and Sirius were teaching.

Just as rest of the students filled in the great hall Regulus sat at the Slytherin table when his girls each kissed his lips six times over and then Breakfast was served by the magic of the school and after half an hour of eating a big breakfast the students all made it to their first class of the new term the third year Slytherins and Ravenclaws had herbology with professor sprout. During the lesson Regulus was partnered up with Daphne and when they worked together they got all the answers right to the questions that was asked and they earned 300 points for slytherin alone and some of the ravens even answered questions and earned 150 points but not enough to beat the slytherins and once class was over Regulus went and Put up a sign up poster sheet for the new club to learn different magic not even the headmistress could stop due to Regulus owning the castle. After the sign up sheet was placed in four different areas of the castle Regulus made his way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class room where the Third year Slytherins and Gryffindors were to be in the next 15 mins and so Regulus walked up to Remus and Sirius and said "Hi dad" that was when both marauders heared their son say his they turned to him and said "Hi Regulus what can we do for you?" and then Regulus said " I have and idea for you two to teach a club who wants to learn yours and my birth fathers prank spells" Sirius had a grin on his face and Remus said "As long as we don't get in trouble" and Sirius said "The Marauders are back in business".

Fifteenth minutes past rather quickly and the rest of the class started pouring in to their seats ready to learn. Within fifteen minutes of the lesson Ron had his wand trained on Regulus and while nobody was paying attention Ron sent two stunners to Regulus's head. It took two minutes for people to notice Regulus's Sleeping form and Daphne tried to wake him up but when she found out Regulus was not waking up she screamed and everyone covered their ears and both Remus and Sirius made their way over to where Daphne and Regulus was and they asked if he was just sleeping but Daphne said "no" and so both of them tried to revive their son but nothing helped so Draco picked up his brother but found it hard to carry him due to the muscle Regulus had and so Draco put a feather weight charm on him so he could get Regulus from the classroom to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was asking Draco what had happened but Draco had no clue. In Regulus's Head he was begging Lady Hogwarts to appear and his wish had come true. A ghostly form of a woman came in the Hospital wing after Draco left and the matron jumped out of her skin at the ghostly woman but the woman said "Do not fear me Poppy i am Lady Hogwarts and through a wish i have been summoned to tell you what has happened to Lord Hogwarts" Madam Pomfrey said "what happened to him" and then Lady Hogwarts told the old matron that Ron Weasley sent two stunners to his head and it has put him in a coma like state. After finding out how bad Regulus was Madam pomfrey went and Floo called Professor McGonagall and told her to get down to the hospital wing right away. Withing five minutes the headmistress asked what the problem was and then she saw Regulus and she asked "What Happened" and so Poppy told her exactly what Lady Hogwarts told her and after Poppy had finished an angry Minerva McGonagall made her way to the Defence against the Dark arts class.

Upon entering the classroom Professor McGonagall shouted "HOW DARE YOU RONALD WEASLEY" this caused the class to look at him and then Minerva continued "You have put Lord Hogwarts in a coma like state i hope your happy with yourself" Ron stood up and Said "I bloody well am" and this caused Daphne to pull her wand out and was close to whispering the two most deadly words know to man but she was stopped by Draco and so she pocketed her wand and ran out of the classroom and then Draco got out of his seat and made his way over to Ron and he rapidly punched him in the jaw and groin and after he finished punching Ron Draco ran and chased after Daphne followed by Hermione, Tracey, Luna, Susan, Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Kylie. Meanwhile in the Classroom Ron asked why Draco was not getting punished and so Professor McGonagall said "Because Mr Malfoy has a reason you had no reason to attack Lord Hogwarts" "Yes i did though" came Ron's reply so McGonagall asked him for a reason and so Ron continued " Dumbledore told me Harry Potter would be my best friend and that he will date Ginny and that she would have his child and then when he died his money would mine and my families then Bellatrix Lestrange took Harry from his aunt and uncle and raised him with other Slytherins and Professor Black and Professor Lupin i lost everything thanks to them" McGonagall said "Mr Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange has had a good life with his family and you have attacked him ambushed him and tried to Kidnap him every year since you have been her i Hope that when he wakes up he has a fitting punishment for you" and with that said she left to go see her adoptive Grandson in the hospital wing.


	13. no sign

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 13: no sign**

A week had passed since Regulus was put in the Hospital wing and it was hard for Draco and the rest of Firestorm to concentrate on their work and it was hard for the Staff to teach due to most of them being Regulus's Parents but they all pulled through. When classes end Draco ends up going to his room and cries because he felt like he failed his brother failed to keep him safe he was meant to be the eldest and he failed to protect his baby brother it was hard he was struggling to keep his anger in check and whenever someone asked if he was OK he lost his temper and lashed out at them. Draco even found it hard to explain to Fleur about the condition Regulus/Harry was in but he had help from the rest of the group and it melted her heart when she found out so far this year Ron and his group were making Regulus's life hell and their was nothing anyone could do. The attack in Regulus's own wizarding mall and now was eating Draco alive and he needed help he needed his brother and so he left his room and made his way to the Hospital wing. When Draco entered the Hospital wing he walked straight up to Regulus's bed and said "I wish you were here Harry i need your help we all need you quiditch was cancelled until your out of her all we do is train for games that are not happening and its all because Weasley and his stupid friends fault come back please" without noticing the matron hear his words and his sobbing over his Brothers state Draco just sat their with tears streaming down his face and when he got up to leave the Matron said "He'll be fine Mr Malfoy i'll take good care of him don't you worry" all Draco said was "Thanks Madam pomfrey" and then he left after whispering his goodbye to Regulus.

When Draco entered the great hall for dinner the rest of firestorm noticed his eyes were red and puffy and full of sadness and so they all came to the conclusion that he went and saw Regulus again. It worried the parents too seeing how messed up Draco had become they hopped he didn't take it out on himself and so they all just hopped for his safety and so they all ate their dinners while Draco just ate at a slow pace which caused his friends to look his way and for him to ask them to look away. After Dinner Draco made his way back to the Slytherin common room and he then went into the Bathroom to shower and brush his teeth and then change for bed. When Theo and Blaise entered the dorm they noticed that Draco was already asleep with his picture of him his family friends his three girls and the parents of his friends and girls all smiling on their trip to Paris and after they saw the picture they knew it was he way of hurting himself remembering when he was happy was now torturing him until Regulus Returns. The next morning was a Saturday so Draco though about going into Hogsmede to buy a gift for Regulus when he woke up from his state and then he remembered the chain Regulus had gotten him when they were just first years and so Draco travelled to the jewellery store and he looked at his own chain and then he asked the sales woman if he could have a copy of his chain in 12k gold with the words 'Brother till the end' engraved in it and so the jewellers started on the work and was finished within an hour and then they asked for 13000 Galleons and so Draco paid them and left with the gift in his pocket and he made his way back to the castle.

Upon arriving back at the school Draco made his way to the Hospital wing where he saw Ginny weasley trying to kiss Regulus and within seconds Draco levitated her and then launched her out of the room and he then walked up to his brother and caught lipstick on Regulus'slips so he cleaned it off and placed the gift on the nightstand next to Regulus's bed and then Draco went on and said "We miss you bro and i thought about a gift for you and so i went and got it for you i just caught weaslette trying to kiss you so i took care of that and got rid of her for you mum and dad are scared you might not wake up but i have faith that you will and i hope its soon i put all of your homework on your table in your living room compartment in your trunk i even went on a hunt with your pets Lily Siren and James Misses you and they hope you come back i needed Kylie to help me hear what Lily and James were saying and i needed Daphne's help for Siren but they are all OK and well fed that i promise you now all we need is you i'll see you tomorrow bro"and with that said Draco left and went for lunch in the great hall with the rest of fire storm. Halfway through lunch the castle shook and magic was being drained from the walls making the portraits lose their colour and the walls were losing their brightness. Ron was sat at the Gryffindor table on his own now that Dean and Shemus apologised to Gryffindor house and to Regulus's parents girls sisters brother and Friends and now Ron was all lonely with the exemption of his sister she always sat with him. Meanwhile around the great hall the students were trying to find out why Hogwarts was losing its warmth and colour and then the Ghost started to disappear and this scared the students and the staff and nothing could be heared the castle had completely shut down.

When every student went to their common rooms they noticed that the portraits were empty so they had to open the doors to their common rooms by hand and the Slytherins used the alohamora charm which worked perfectly and soon the the Slytherin Snake pit was filled with first to seventh year students and soon they all went to their dorms and went to sleep. In the gryffindor common room the atmosphere was freezing the warmth had gone from every inch of the castle including their common room and dorms and it bothered them so much. In the ravenclaw common room everything was not a cosy and fresh as it usually was and this was not just the common room it was also the dorms and the same went for the Huffelpuffs their common room and dorms were all stuffy and they air was not fresh like normal it had that musky sort of smell nd it made people feel sick.


	14. the awakening

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 14: the awakening**

A month had passed since the castle had shut down and the students were all struggling to keep warm during the day it was like living in a fridge always cold not frozen cold but still cold and it was becoming unbearable. One afternoon during a second year Slytherin and Gryffindor Defence Against the Dark Arts class the castle started to warm up and the paintings and Castle started to get their colour back it was very confusing to everyone wondering why everything was coming back to life after a month and then Draco shouted "Regulus" and then he dashed out of his seat and ran to the Hospital wing to Make sure Regulus was still alive. When Draco reached the doors of the Hospital wing he opened it but a blinding light made him close the door and he was wondering what was going off and soon the doors sprung open and eminence power threw Draco back on his arse with a thud just as Regulus's body was in mid air light shining from his eyes this light was the blinding light Draco saw earlier but he never felt power like this and soon every student and staff member made their way to where this power was coming from and Sirius sent a patronus message to Amelia Bones telling her to come to Hogwarts quick. Within five second Amelia Bones arrived and she saw this blinding light that was coming from Regulus's eyes and then the light had gone and the power was so strong that it Gave the Castle a lot more protection and wards to protect it with and after the power drainage Regulus dropped from mid air but before he could hit the ground Sirius dived under his son and caught him just as he was waking up.

When Regulus finally opened his eyes he couldn't remember a damn thing he couldn't remember himself his family his girls or his friends. When Sirius tried to explain what happened to him Regulus started to listen and then he said "So i have two mum's Seven Dad's Three sisters a brother/cousin six beautiful girls my birth parents are dead and i'm a wizard" Sirius nodded then Regulus said "Your out of you mind man that can't be true magic don't exist" and this shocked everyone and that was when Draco got up and found Ron. When Draco got a hold of Ron he started punching him and everyone stopped looking at Regulus and started looking in the Direction of Draco and Ron. It was Draco who started talking first "Happy Weasley you made my brother my baby brother lose his memory your so dead" but before Draco could finish his work Lucius and Narcissa pulled him back and told him that Severus has a memory restoring Potion he could give Regulus so Draco ran to Severus and he said "Uncle Sev could you give Harry that Memory restoring Potion i miss my brother" and so Snape nodded and ran as fast as he could to his privet lab and grabbed the potion.

When Severus returned to the Hospital wing everyone had gone except Regulus and the rest of the family so he made his way over to the family and handed Regulus the purple potion and told Regulus that it was Blackcurrant juice and Regulus believed him and drank the whole vile in one. After he drank the potion Memories started flooding his mind and he was seeing the time when he and Draco were hanging at the Park when they were just five years old and when he had first Kissed his girls and when he was taken in by the Lestrange's Malfoy's the black brothers and Remus and when his birth parents had come back to life for just three hours after he was rescued by Sirius and Remus from the Dursley attack and when he helped his friends and girls and sister and brother became animagi and called themselves firestorm and then going to Paris and meeting Fluer kissing her and then Sleeping with all six of his girls. After seeing all his memories Regulus looked at Bellatrix and Narcissa and he said "Mum i have a fucking headache" and this made them all smile now that Regulus was back and soon his two mothers hugged him while they cried on his shoulders and then his six girls did the same but Draco hugged him and cried so much people could barley hear what he said "I missed you baby bro" in between sobs and soon both Brothers were in tears while they held each other next it was the sisters who joined in with the hug Regulus and Draco was sharing and so they knew he was ok. After all the Hugging Regulus asked why he felt weak and so Draco told him that his magic took all the magic from Hogwarts and then about an hour ago the magic was to strong for him to handle that every ounce of magic he had just erupted and gave magic back to the school the portraits and the wards guarding the school. Regulus was shocked and he asked the one question he was afraid to know the answer to "So ive lost all my magic then?" as tears rolled down Regulus's face Madam Pomfrey came in and said "No Lord Hogwarts you have not lost any of your magic you were just weakened by the amount you gave back to the school and soon your magic will be restored once you've eaten drank and rested" and so Regulus had a look of happiness as he found out he still had his magic and then the mention of Food.

After eating his food Regulus decided it was time for him to get some sleep and so his family and girls had left him to rest and the matron locked the door to the Hospital wing so intruders couldn't get in unless they had injuries. During the night Regulus started to feel his magic return to his body and it felt good and he was now hoping to be out of the Hospital wing in the morning to eat breakfast with his house mates and so he just slept letting his magic fully come back to him.


	15. punishment fit for a weasley

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 15: Punishment fit for a weasley**

The next morning Regulus was released from the Hospital wing just before breakfast so he made his way to the great hall which was empty and so he took his seat at the Slytherin table and waited for either the students or staff to show up so breakfast could start and just like that the staff and students made their way into the Great hall for the start of the day. When everyone finally sat down and had a warm drink of Coffee they all noticed that Regulus was in the hall and it was his six girls who tackled him to the ground kissing him in every place they could find and Draco started laughing at the antics of the six girls. After a good wake up call Draco told Regulus that it was Ron Weasley who put him the comatose state and so Regulus stood up and said "Morning everyone it has come to my attention that two certain people just can't take no for an answer so im going to love saying this As Lord Hogwarts i Announce that One Ronald Bilius Weasley and One Ginny Weasley are to serve detention hanging by their thumbs in the dungeon for a whole day and night while their worst fears are in the same room Mr. Filtch if you will" and soon the caretaker grabbed both Ron and Ginny and dragged them away while they were screaming they were innocent. Regulus loved their screaming it was music to his ears and soon Breakfast was served and everyone dug in.

On the way to the dungeon Mr. Filtch had taken Ron's and Ginny's wand away so they couldn't use them on him or to free themselves before their punishment was up and so he took them to the very bottom floor of the castle and he said "Welcome to the dungeon" both Ron and Ginny said "It's freezing down here" Filtch didn't care he loved the idea of being able to punish students and soon he took them both to a holding cell and then he grabbed the hands of Ron and got his thumbs and placed them in a special chain lock that held him up and then he did the same to Ginny and both of the Youngest Weasley's started to feel the pain but then Argus Filtch came in with a box full of spiders and a nest of Snakes in and soon both started to scream and it was music to the old caretakers ears he loved the screaming of students who don't listen or behave and this was a fitting punishment they both deserved the caretaker still hadn't forgotten that Regulus helped save his cat last year and then invited him to join them for the leaving feast at the Slytherin table at the end of the year it was one of the nicest tings anyone had done for him.

Back int the top part of Hogwarts the students were all going to have the day off due to Regulus coming back around and so on the way to the slytherin common room Draco asked Regulus "Did you get my gift?" Draco was trembling because he was worried that he didn't get it but when Regulus showed his wrist with the 12k gold Chain on Draco let the breath he didn't know he was holding and he calmed down while the rest of firestorm followed Regulus to the Common room"Upon entering the common room Regulus took everyone to his living room compartment in his trunk where he saw at least 50 homework tasks and so he told everyone to get comfy get a drink or something to eat while they all work and so everyone pulled out their homework and Regulus started with his charms pile first and after an hour working on charms Regulus finally finished and turned to DADA work and he worked on the theory so he could work on his physical work after and that took him two hours after DADA he turned to transfiguration and did all the theory and then the practical which took half an hour after that he did his history of magic that took twenty minutes the his potions work which took an hour and a half after that he had finished and said he was taking his work to each professor and so the rest of the group followed suit and took their work back too.

After handing the work in the professors smiled and then Regulus went up to Severus and said "dad get your arse out this room and go on that date with professor Sinistra" Severus looked at his son and said "Ok Regulus i will" and so Firestorm left the potions master to get ready. Meanwhile down in the dungeon Ron was practically pissing himself when spiders were crawling all over him and when they started getting into his clothing he couldn't handle it and he screamed the same went for Ginny she hated the Snakes to some went up her skirt and it was very uncomfortable especially when they made their way to her privet area she let off mighty screams of discomfort but nobody came to stop the torture and so they just carried on. Back at the top side of the school Regulus and his girls decided to separate from Draco and the rest of the group and so they returned to Regulus's trunk but this time they went to the bathroom that had a large pool like bath tub the girls were confused but when Regulus turned the water on they figured he was going to take a bath so Hermione asked "Reggie do you want us to go to the bedroom?" but when Regulus shook his head he told them that they were all gonna take a bath together and this made the six girls sequel and soon Regulus started to undress until he was in nothing and so the girls followed suit and took of their clothes and then they entered the pool like tub and all cuddled up to each other and soon the girls noticed how Regulus looked and Daphne was the first to say "He's turned on"the rest of the girls looked at her like she was nut's and then Hermione asked "How do you know this" and then Daphne pointed to Regulus's face and said "Just look at his expression while i check something else" and so Daphne stood in front of Regulus and found his other magic wand and it was as stiff and hard as a steel pole you could find in the street that holds up signs and then Daphne said "Yh he's deferentially turned on hes as hard as a rock" this made the others blush and soon they all had a feel of Regulus's member and they all loved the feeling of it wondering when they would all get to have fun with it but they all knew that would be in fifth or sixth year yet so they just enjoyed the bath and then they all got out and dried then got dressed but Regulus dressed in his boxers and then he went to bed for a good sleep.


	16. Exam week pt1

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 16:exam week pt1**

After the punishment that both Ron and Ginny had got was ended they stayed well away from Regulus until the time was right and now it was time for exams and once again more studying for the students. Most of the school groaned but FireStorm laughed knowing they would be top again with Regulus leading and so the Slytherin second years three first years and Fleur all made their way to the Common room to start their study sessions and this was the best part for Regulus because with him in charge he could use his curriculum of lessons they had and work to the best of their knowledge and the first category was History of Magic and so the whole group decided to start working right away with Fluer working on her fifth year work while Regulus and the rest of firestorm work on their third year work and then Astoria, Lily and Annabelle worked on their second year work. After completing the first load of work the group moved on to the net subject which turned out to be potions and this made Regulus grin since he knew more about potions than the rest but he promised to help out the best he could and that was going on for an hour. After potions the next subject was Defence Against the Dark Arts Regulus loved this subject just as much as potions and soon he was giving pointers to the rest of the group and this subject took the better of two hours. Deserving a break from all the studying Regulus took his girls his sister brother and Friends into his living room compartment in his trunk and he cooked up a nice lasagna and garlic bread and nice strawberry and banana milkshakes so everyone could feel refreshed. After the meal was finished Regulus dished it out and told them all to come and get their dish and drinks and soon everyone sat down and ate a peaceful meal and nice cold drink after finishing their meals the kids all went back to studying.

The first exam had finally come and now Regulus and his group were working on Charms while Fleur was doing Potions and Astoria, Lily and Annabella was working on DADA. now the whole castle was quiet wile everyone was taking their exams. As predicted half way through the lesson Regulus and the rest of firestorm had finished and so they handed in their exams and left the class room which annoyed Ron since he had no studying done. The next exam firestorm had was potions so they made their way down to the potions lab just as Fleur left she saw Regulus and so he kissed her and promised more of it during the night. and then the third year slytherins and Gryffindors entered the potions lab and got straight to work on the theory and after half an hour on the theory Regulus and the rest of the slytherins were ready to get on with the practical and so they got on with the rest of their work. After finishing their potions firestorm bottled up their work and with approval Regulus and his group left the potions lab and made their way to the great hall so they could eat and refresh themselves for their last exam of the day. The last exam was History of magic with Bellatrix and soon the class started filling in their seats and soon the exam papers were out everyone started on filling in the blanks to the questions that was asked on the exam. After the hour was up most people still hadn't finished but Regulus and his group had and so they left to enjoy the rest of the day chilling outdoors with his girls minus Fleur.

After things were done with the other exams Fleur joined Regulus, Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, Susan and Luna and it made the rest of the afternoon perfect. After so many hours outdoors Regulus and his six girls made their way back to the castle where they were ambushed by Ron and Ginny and soon The six girls were flat on the floor out cold and Regulus was in a really bad mood so he cast a wandless spell and made both Ron and Ginny fly backwards and hit the first wall they came into contact with the first wall it was enough time for Ron to blast one of the pillars and make it lad on Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, Luna, Susan and Fleur and that was the last sound Regulus heared before he lost all control and soon every animagus form Regulus had came into one and the Human Hybrid had returned but this time with more power and when Regulus grabbed a hold of Ron he started beating the living day lights out of the ginger nutcase. Soon the students and Staff came to where the ruckus was coming from and soon Draco noticed that one of the pillars had been destroyed and so he went to find out what it had landed on and what he saw made him want to vomit and so he walked back over to his father and told him that Regulus had lost all control because the Weasley's had destroyed the pillar and it landed on Daphne, Tracey, Luna, Hermione, Susan and Fleur so Lucius, Severus and Sirius levitated the Pillar and moved the girls who groaned in pain. Regulus was paying no attention and soon the young Lord said "I'm Calling in the blood feud" and this made the rest of the school gasp they all knew that if a Blood feud was called then the one who caused it would die.

After Regulus gave one last Punch to Ron The headmistress couldn't watch no more so she stopped Regulus and let Ron live. Ron and the six girls were taken to the Hospital wing and Regulus was put in one of the most strongest body bind charm so he couldn't move and he was levitated to a holding cell to help calm him down before he could explain what happened. After an Hour Regulus had calmed down and was released from his cell once he reached the top of the castle and he ran into Draco and he had some bad news for Regulus so Draco spoke "Harry the girls they have broken arms and leg and their spines were cracked"this made the young man cry out in pain and soon he ran from the entrance of the dungeon all the way to the hospital wing where He rushed to the six beds that had his girls in. When Madam Pomfrey told Regulus that the girls had to have loads of skeli-grow to help fix everything and so Regulus nodded and then he asked about the damage he had caused to Ron and soon the old nurse told him that Ron had a broken jaw a broken nose and loads of his ribs were broken too. Regulus understood what he had done he didn't feel sorry but he knew he was in the wrong and so he walked out of the hospital wing after kissing his six beauties.


	17. Exam week pt2

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 17:exam week pt2**

After a painful day Daphne, Tracey, Luna, Hermione, Susan and Fleur were hoping to make it to the rest of their exams this week with only four more days to go. During the night the six girls could hear moaning of pain and they realised someone else was in the hospital wing with them and soon Madam Pomfrey said "Oh Mr Weasley shut up its your own fault" that was all the confirmation they needed to know it was Ron Weasley and that he was the reason they were in the hospital wing and that Regulus must have put him in here for what the ginger prick did to all was quiet and the Girls started healing rapidly but it hurt like hell and so they all started to scream. Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room Regulus could feel the pain his girls were going through but six times over he felt like he was in agony and soon he couldn't hold it in any more and he transformed into his wolf form and let out an almighty howl that woke up the whole of Slytherin house up and soon Regulus was in the common room and he transformed back into himself and soon the pain came back and he was withering on the floor nobody could him and so Draco ran to Severus's office and said "Uncle Sev it's Harry he's in pain and we don't know why"and so the potion Master rushed from his office to help his son. When Severus entered the common room and saw as his son was indeed in pain but soon Regulus said "Daph, Luna, Trace, Mione, Susie, Fleur" and that was all Severus needed to know how the pain Regulus was feeling was not his own but his six girls and that was when Severus called the rest of the Parents. Once the rest of Regulus's parents arrived at the Slytherin common room Narcissa and Bellatrix was close to going over to Regulus but Severus stopped them and said "The soul bond has finally awoken he's feeling their pain" this shocked the house as an equal and so Severus had Stunned Regulus and placed him on the sofa where he was able to give him a calming draught and soon the rest of Slytherin house went back to bed and Regulus was Carried to the Hospital wing so the soul bond could complete.

Upon entering the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey came out and asked "What has happened to him" and So Severus told the old Nurse that Regulus was feeling the girls pain and it caused him to feel what ever they felt and that all came down to a soul bond between him and the six girls he loved. After all was said Regulus was put in between Daphne and Fleur and soon a bright light flashed and the soul bond was complete. At the other side of the Hospital wing Ron Weasley was listening in to what was going off and so he was going to report this back to his sister and mother since his father and brothers barley spoke to him for his foolishness. The next morning Regulus had woken up but not in the Slytherin common room he was in the intermarry. When he looked around he saw that he was in between Daphne and Fleur but that didn't stop him from seeing his other four beautiful girls. After Daphne woke up she spotted Regulus smiling at her so she Got up and Wobbled a bit due to the accident from yesterday and she made it over to Regulus and jumped into his bed with him and soon a make out session was going off between both Regulus and Daphne. Just before the rest of the patients woke up Madam Pomfrey came in and said "There is a time and place to do that Mr Lestrange and its not here" soon both Regulus and Daphne blushed and then Hermione, Tracey, Susan, Luna and Fleur had woken up and was surprised to see Regulus with them but soon they all noticed they all felt different and so Madam Pomfrey told them a soul bond was created between them and that it had awoken last night and to complete it Regulus had to be with his six girls this shocked the seven of them and then Ron Weasley said "What a load of Bollocks" and Regulus was getting ready to hit him but Daphne stopped him and told him that Ron was not worth his energy so Regulus listened and the seven Slytherins left the Hospital wing and entered the Great hall for breakfast.

After breakfast Regulus and the rest of the third year Slytherins went to COMC for their exam on the hippergriff and soon Regulus had given his paper in and Hagrid let the young man go and withing ten minutes of Regulus finishing Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, Luna, Susan, Draco, Kylie, Pansy, Theo and Blaise had finished so they ran to catch up to Regulus to make it to the Transfiguration exam. Once in the class room Regulus was sat at the front and soon the papers were handed out and just like the other exams half way through the lesson Regulus and his group was finished and so they got on with the practical and then they all left. After Transfiguration the group made it to Herbology and started the exam on the man eating plat and that took the Slytherins 50 minutes to finish and then they left they had put a load of detail into their work in just a short amount of time and then it was time for DADA which was on nocturnal beast such as werewolves and Regulus knew everything on them since Remus told him stories of when he was a werewolf until he was given the cure and so Regulus went through the paper in forty minutes and then he handed his work in and left to go to arithmacey for the exam since he was the only one who took the class out of his group and withing half an hour he finished and shocked the professor but she said to him "It's no surprise Mr Lestrange you may go" and so he left the class and met the others who thought about taking their last exam today rather than save it so they all walked to Ancient Runes and they asked if they could take their final exam now rather than the day after. The professor was shocked but she agreed and she sat the Group of Slytherin third years down and Handed them their papers and they cracked on with it. Rather than finish early Regulus and the group took their time so they didn't miss any detail in their answers and so Two and a half hours later they handed their work in with the extra pieces of parchment in to the professor and then they left feeling refreshed that they had no more exams left.


	18. big surprise

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 18: Big surprise**

Since the end of last year Severus and Professor Sinistra had been dating and When Regulus and Severus took a trip to the jewellery store to get and Engagement ring for the amazing Professor that had caught his dads heart. Severus had thanked his son for the idea and Regulus told him "Do it tonight at Dinner dad it will be special i can tell" Severus nodded to his son and soon both of them made their way to the Great hall so Severus could have his moment. When both of them Entered Severus sat in his usual seat and Regulus sat in his normal space and awaited the rest of the staff and students to show up. Regulus saw the look on his dads face so he walked up to Severus and said "What's wrong dad" "I'm afraid she might say no" was Severus's reply "Hey Dad don't worry she won't i promise" and with that Regulus walked back to his seat just as the rest of the Professor's entered like normal Professor Sinistra sat next to Severus and they Kissed one another and then the students entered. Minerva had stood up to make an announcement but before she could speak Regulus stood up and said "I'm Sorry headmistress but someone in this room has something to say to another person who is also in this room" the headmistress understood and that was when Regulus nodded to Severus and so Severus stood up and asked Aurora to follow him to the front of the School.

Once Severus and Aurora was at the front Severus looked into her eyes and then he looked at Regulus for the support. At the Slytherin table Draco looked at his brother and said "What's uncle Sev doing bro" but Regulus said "SHH"and so everyone had their eyes on Snape and Sinistra and so Severus began "Aurora since we started to date i have been a happy man you have made my life worth more than it already was" and then out of nowhere Severus dropped to one knee and pulled out a small box and he continued "Professor Aurora Sinistra would you do me the honour of becoming my Wife?" Everyone was shocked and Aurora stood their with tears of joy in her eyes as she said "Nothing would please me more Severus of course i'll Marry you" and with that Severus placed the Gold engagement ring onto Aurora's finger and then he stood up and kissed his new fiance. The students were all cheering except Ron and Ginny. After the whole engagement happened Ron stood up and said "I have a message for lord Hogwarts"and then Molly weasley barged into the great hall and she said "These are the will's of One James Potter and Lily Potter and they state that the Weasley family is to take care of the Potter children and that they are to be with One Ronald weasley and Ginny Weasley by the time school ends" Regulus got up and Laughed and so Ron said "What's funny Harry?" and then Harry told them that the will's they were holding were fake copies that Dumbledore made this made the plump woman angry and she said "You will respect your elders young man and will live with my family" Regulus then laughed again and said "Make Me" before Molly could utter a single spell Regulus asked Lady Hogwarts to Remove Molly Weasley and for her to never step foot in this castle again and within seconds Molly had Disappeared and Ron looked at Regulus with a death stare and said "This isn't over Lestrange your sister will be mine and you will belong to my sister" Regulus gave a fake shrill of Fear and sarcastically said "OHH im so scared" and the Regulus said "Lady Hogwarts put Ron back in the dungeons with and acromantula" Ron shit himself and before Ron could say anything he was in the dungeon and in a cell next to another that held a large human sized Spider and he shit himself a lot more.

Back in the Great Hall everyone cheered for Regulus and the punishment Ron had just received and so the rest of Dinner continued about the amazing engagement that Snape and Sinistra had just gone through to the whole confrontation between Regulus and Mrs. Weasley and then Ron's proclamation to him being sent to the dungeon with his biggest fear. Everyone had a peaceful dinner due to Ron not being around and it was loud too due to the conversations that was going off at every table. Regulus noticed Percy Weasley was Writing a letter presumably for Mr. Weasley telling him About his mother and how Ron and Ginny were trying to Get Regulus and Kylie to live with them. His assumptions were correct when Fred and George walked over to him and told him that Percy had written to their father about tonight's actions Regulus thanked the twins for letting him know and then the twins left and walked back over to the Gryffindor table and soon Cheers were going round for Severus and Aurora and soon Dinner was over and everyone had left the great hall. Regulus told his group that it was his idea to get Severus engaged and Draco said "Your one hell of a match maker bro" and then Regulus said "I know just look at us" and then this made the girls in the group giggle and the boys laugh as they walked to the Slytherin common room where they were going to hang out for an hour an a half before they head to bed.

After the hour and Half Regulus and the rest went to bed but Regulus had a trick up his sleeve and asked his Girls to Step into his bedroom compartment of his trunk once all six were inside he locked it and shrunk the trunk to the size of a candy and then he walked back to the boys dorm and resized his trunk and told Draco he was staying in his bedroom compartment for the night Draco nodded and went to bed and then Regulus stepped inside his trunk and found his six girls all in their undergarment so he took off his robes and went to bed in his boxers. When Regulus got in bed Daphne and Hermione was on either side of him and then Fleur was next to hermione and Susan was next to Fleur Tracey was next to Daphne and Luna was next to Tracey and this was how they slept but the two next to Regulus Daphne and Hermione they had plans and so they stuck their Hands into his boxers and held his other magic wand and the grabbed his hands and placed them in their panties near their own chamber of secrets that was how they slept the whole night


	19. last day

**Regulus Harrison James Potter Lupin Black Malfoy Snape Lestrange Year 3**

 **Chapter 19: Last day**

After months of learning and the exams the students took it was the final day of term and like year Regulus and Draco go to Hogsmede through the one eyed witch passage way to buy their girls something nice and so they both went to the jewellery store and found rings with engraved writing and so both boys had gotten the ring Regulus had one ring saying "Love is forever" and another saying "in my heart" and another that said "Dreams can come true" another that said "Fun and Games is what keeps us alive" another that said "Loyalty is not all you are" and a final one saying "learning is life my beauty" that cost hims 240000 galleon and so Regulus thought on the price and then handed the man his money and then Draco got one saying "Life is amazing with you in it" another one saying "I love you loads" and the last one saying "Together forever" and his price was 239997 galleons and so Draco paid the man and soon both boys were heading back to the castle through the shrieking shack to the womping willow. Once both boys were back on the grounds of Hogwarts they snuck into the Girls dorm and placed the gifts on their uniforms and then set off to find their girls.

Half an Hour into the search Regulus could hear Daphne talking to the rest of the group but it was confusing when they both heared her ask "Have you guys seen Regulus or Draco every year they go somewhere and leave us as if they are cheating" Regulus felt a little bit down having his girls think that way and the same went for Draco and so both boys went back to the Slytherin common room to get ready and hopefully not bump into the girls for a while. After getting changed into their Hogwarts robes Regulus and Draco left the common room and could hear the girls coming their was so they used the invisibility cloak that Regulus owned and soon they were out of the way and so they took the cloak off and put it back in his trunk and then he said to Draco "Im going in my trunk you know to watch T.V and the probably sleep shrink my trunk once im inside and don't tell the girls" Draco nodded and after Regulus entered his trunk Draco did as promised and shrunk it down the the size of a candy drop and he placed it in his pocket where nobody noticed it. When Draco entered the great hall he went up to the parents and told them that Regulus's will be at the feast but he wont be once he explained that the girls thought he and Regulus was cheating on them they understood that Regulus was in his trunk and in Draco's pocket and so Draco went and sat down at the end of the table with the invisible charm on him and so no one could see him.

When the rest of the students entered the great hall ten Slytherin girls walked up to the head table and asked if anyone had seen Regulus and Draco but the answer was "No im afraid not" and soon the smiles the girls had turned upside down and now they were upset but they still sat at the Slytherin table to await the leaving feast. During the feast Ron noticed that Draco and Regulus was nowhere to be seen so he took this as his chance and he walked up to the girls and said in a taunting tone "OH your men have left you now i have you to myself" the girls ignored him and carried on talking so Ron stepped up the tempo and He planted his lips on Daphne and Hermione. Through the magic window of his trunk Regulus watched and he was beyond pissed and so without warning Regulus's trunk jumped out of Draco's pocket and it resized on its own and once it was at its normal size the trunk opened and smoke was coming from the inside. Everyone was now shaking in fear as the smoke darkened and then instead of Regulus coming out of the trunk it was one of the most deadliest Snakes in the world that came out and everyone was scared but when the snake turned into Regulus his eyes were not the emerald green everyone knew but a dark crimson red and soon his voice dropped to that of a demons as he spoke "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THEM" everyone was wondering what happened to Regulus his voice was different it was a cold and dark one rather than his calmer one and Ron was wetting himself as he fell to the floor and tried to crawl backwards away from what seemed like a monster. Even Regulus's girls were scared and so were his sisters and friends they had never seen this side of him and it was frightening them all soon lightning cracked and hit Regulus and he was soon transformed into his wolf form and this made Ron shiver in fear this was not the same Regulus he had been winding up for the past three years no this was different and it was awful.

After Ron had ran for his life Regulus turned back into himself and his eyes and voice had turned back to normal and then he walked back to his trunk and said "Draco shrink the trunk" and so an invisible Draco shrunk the trunk and placed it back in his pocket and left for hogsmeade station where Draco re sized Regulus's trunk and soon Regulus left the trunk and shrunk it placing it in his pocket and then he told Draco to hold on tight and then Regulus turned into his Phoenix form and Draco grabbed hold of His brother and Regulus started flying back to London.


End file.
